Metal Pieces
by Epicnessx3
Summary: GLaDOS and Chell are in the fight to be together, people are going trying pry them apart. The government is not was it use to be like, what can they do about this. read more to find out.


**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: Back into the world**

Realization hit GLaDOS in the face, the supercomputer knew that this would come one way or another. She cringed as she read through letter, bolded "MUST TAKE NOTICE NOW". It was over an essay long, though she had no trouble in reading this 5.6 seconds. She read it over countless of times, hoping that this was some kind of error, some kind of mistake that happen to lead towards her in the worst possible moment. In the end she knew the bitter truth and there's was nothing she could do about it.

This is what she despised the most, not being able to prevent the inevitable._ "Why now? . .," _she teared the paper into tiny shreds and threw them on the ground. "Flame thrower online." The announcer said as a huge machine came out of the ceiling and a huge blast of fire burned the shreds of paper on the floor.

She went back into regulating her facility. She had make sure everything was working at a 100.001% proficient. She view her monitoring system on the screen, switching from one room to another. She stopped a couple of times to see 20 out of her thousands of cameras were offline, those cameras lead straight to the Enrichment Center and to the Aperture emergency exit._ "Already in my facility, huh?"_. GLaDOS switched to her test subject room, to see her still asleep in her sleeping quarters. She would be more than happy to fill the room with deadly neurotoxin and call it a day. But the little bag of flesh managed to grow on her systems.

Yes, she had copulated with Chell, but for a perfectly logical reason . . it was in the name of science. She need more information on the human mating rituals to complete her studies anyways, it was significant and it was the only way she could get the human to make some noise but never got her to speak anythng. She smirked a bit, even though she continue to keep the murderer, lunatic that is way to determined to get things done. She can't help but be intrigued by her test subject, but she couldn't escape the fact that her relations with Chell would soon have to come to end, unfortunately.

A frown appeared on her artificial face, which rarely happens since she is emotionless most of the time. The android didn't want to let go of Chell until she died naturally or least got tired of reanimating the dead over and over again.

"Guess I'm going to have to wake up Chell. . . once again," GLaDOS said. She walked towards her elevator and descended down into the ground. Once the elevator made it's stop, she went down the hallway that stretched for miles. She stopped at Chell's door.

She opened it as she walked towards the edge of the bed to see her fast asleep, hugging her pillow tightly against her body. The AI shook Chell's arm to wake her up. "Wake up. . . Chell, you had 9 hours, 36 minutes, and 25 seconds of sleep. That should be enough for a grown woman like yourself." Chell's eyes flutter open.

The human stretched her arms and yawned as she looked at her supercomputer lover. She greeted her with a smile. Chell sat up and rubbed her eyes a couple of times and got off of her bed as she stood in front of the AI.

"Follow me," GLaDOS simply said, to only have Chell threw her arms around her and embraced the andorid. "What are you doing, you lunatic! I said follow me. Not embrace me," The AI tried to pry herself away from Chell without hurting her. . .too much.

Chell smirked as she placed as much kisses on GLaDOS as much as she can, when the robot had enough, she pushed her off herself and pinned her on the bed. "You can not do as you wish until I permit it to you, oh and believe me, I won't hesitate in killing you actually," GLaDOS said with an intimidating tone, hovering over Chell's lips.

Chell was too busy trying to push her head forward so she could close the distance between them, to even listen to what she was saying. GLaDOS used her body and her weight so Chell couldn't move. She used her one of her hands to pin the human's hands down on to the bed as well. She huffed in irritation as she continued her struggle under GLaDOS who made no effort in subduing her.

"Oh, I see, still feeling the effects of last night, huh. . . do you want more?" She taunted Chell with a small, devilish smirk.

She blushed a little, looking away. "Beg for it," GLaDOS yellow glowing eyes staring at her with an amused expression. Chell wide eye her and shook her head, she was not known to beg or even speak since her arrival to this place.

"Are you sure?" GLaDOS asked, she slid one of her smooth fingers down into Chell's panties and stopped, barely touching her clit. Chell bit her lip, feeling the familiar heat rise between her legs. GLaDOS pushed her fingers further into her test subjects panties, and softly touched Chell's sensitive area.

A small moan escape Chell's lips. "I'm waiting, Chell," GLaDOS rubbed the woman's area in a slow, tantalizing, circular motion. Chell bucked her hips, wanting to increase the pleasure that her lover wasn't going to give her until she give in to her demands.

GLaDOS suddenly remove her hands from the woman's area. "I might have been wrong to think you actually wanted this," She said as she began to remove herself off the girl. The woman groaned feeling her area becoming more demanding by the second.

Chell grabbed one of GLaDOS arms, which stop her from leaving her on the bed alone. She looked at the robot with pleading eyes. "Chell, you realize that your puppy face is not going to work on me anymore, I had installed a system so I could build up a resistance, remember." GLaDOS said with a menacing smirk.

GLaDOS came up with a brilliant way of making Chell give in to her, but her memory bank tugged at her, she realized that she has no time to fool around. GLaDOS got off of Chell completely with a frown, which got a puzzled look from her human lover.

"I have something urgent to share with you and surprisingly, it's not cake," GLaDOS said with a serious tone. "Please, follow me." Her voice was sad.

_"Please?"_ Chell never heard GLaDOS sounded so weird, since when have her GLaDOS ever been gloomy about something. It sounded so sad and a bit desperate, a bit too emotional for GLaDOS. She put on her orange sweat pants on and followed GLaDOS out of her room and straight towards the Enrichment Center.

The human stayed close behind the supercomputer, studying her movement for any sign that the androids behavior was just another of one of her ridiculous tests. Once they were inside the Enrichment Center, GLaDOS sent an elevator to the center for Chell. The human knew that this elevator leads to one place and it's to the surface.

Chell backed away with a shocked and completely hurt expression._ "S-She's trying to. . . get rid of me?" _GLaDOS used her panels to block them inside so Chell wouldn't run out of the center.

_"Chell. . ."_ GLaDOS called to her lover softly, but Chell was already shaking her head _"No,"_ furiously. "I know this look bad but-," Chell stomped her feet on the ground, she tightly squeezed her hands into a fist to the point she slightly drew blood from them. She shook her head once more.

"It's for your own good, Chell. You have to go." GLaDOS said as she opened the Aperture elevator door open. _"Gladdy, how could you. . . why? . . why are you doing this?, you don't love me?"_ Chell was still shocked.

Tears trickled down her cheeks uncontrollably. She backed as far as she can from the elevator, she once saw the elevator as a ticket to freedom but now she saw it as a way to discard her into a world she couldn't understand, a world she wouldn't call home anymore, a place where she could never see her lover by her side again.

Huge robotic arms came off of the ceiling and grabbed Chell before she had any time to react. "Don't make this any harder for me than it needs to be." She brought her human closer to her face, making eye contact but not close enough where she could get grabbed.

The liquid continue to pour an endless stream down her cheek. Just as GLaDOS had predicted, Chell desperately tried to reach for her. "I'm not doing this because I want you gone. I'm doing this because I want you to continue to live. . .." she saw Chell froze for a moment, dumbfounded, she reached her hand out to touch Chell's cheek, wiping off the liquid from her face.

Chell shook her head_ "No"_ again as more tears rolled down her cheek. GLaDOS stepped back as Chell panicked even more, trying to free herself from the metal hand. GLaDOS made the robotic hand force Chell in the elevator, she closed the door shut as she walked up to the glass. To only have Chell pound at the glass in hope to get it open again. "Do me a favor and for once try not to do anything stupid. Stay alive for me," she softly said but it was loud enough for the human to hear.

She continue to pound on the glass, an overwhelming burst of emotion consumed her. "Glados!", Chell screamed, her voice was shaky as her vision became blurred with tears. "Glados, don't . . please!",She bang on the glass once more.

GLaDOS was shocked, she finally heard Chell spoke her first words towards her. GLaDOS smirked, but it wasn't for intimidation, it was more in trying not to sound as sad and as hurt as Chell was. "Finally got you to say my name."

The elevator slowly began to move upwards. "I love you, Chell." The words came out of GLaDOS artificial lips, it sounded so foreign, it was something she never heard before. She was stunned at hearing those words come out of GLaDOS, before Chell could even respond. The elevator shot upward. Chell reached the top and that familiar heavy door opened for her, revealing the outside world again. She stood there, all this didn't make any sense to her, her heart clenched in pain and a huge lump caught in her throat. The thought of being rejected by the one she loved was so overbearing for her.

A panel beneath her feet pushed her out of the shed. She fell on to the dry dirt. She stared at the floor for a moment then looked back at the shed. She was about to go back into the shed but a hand held her shoulder, holding her in place. She looked at the hand with confusion, she allowed her eyes to wander from the person's hand and straight to the person's face.

A man with black shades, looked down at her. "Today seems to be your lucky day." He said with a mocking tone. As soon as Chell wanted to shrug him off, 5 men surrounded them, dressed in black suit from head to toe. Just like the man behind her, but they were heavily armed and all pointed their guns at Chell.

"If you would be so kind to come with us," He said with a deadly smile as he swiftly pulled Chell up so she was standing. Chell couldn't believe how strong this man is, let alone the fact that is grip on her seems inhuman.

. . . .

GLaDOS knew they were there, she removed the panels that was blocking the way to get out of the Enrichment Center. About 100 men wearing army equipment with loaded guns quickly surrounded the supercomputer, pointing their guns at GLaDOS in means of deadly intention. Only one could be told apart from them all, which was a woman wearing a black suit. Holding a handheld gun.

"So this is the supercomputer that baffled the world." She cruelly chuckled.

GLaDOS only stared at her with an emotional gaze as always. "It's actually sad, to see our facility controlled by a glitch of an A.I., pathetic." She pointed her gun at GLaDOS as well. GLaDos stayed quite, showing no fear, no anger, just a loss of interest on what the suited woman was saying at all. The whole scare tacit was not going to work on her.

"Says the one who follows her precious, over-weight boss commands like a lost puppy. For a matter of fact, I hate puppies." GLaDOS said with disgust, which made the woman stop her blabbering.

"Well, at least I learned a few tricks from him," the woman said as she pulled her tiger and after that, thousands of gun shots could be heard from facility, even from the shed.

. . . .

Chell turned her attention to what sounded like a war zone. She looked back at the shed with realization hitting her in the face. She struggled hard against the man holding her. "No!. . Glados!" She screamed.

"Why do people have to be so uncompliant." He said with annoyed tone, he swiftly hit her at the back of neck and all she saw was black. He caught her before she could fall on the dirt ground. He lifted her over his shoulder.

He walked over to the black car and stuffed her into the car with little care, leaving the 5 men to enter the shed. The man drove out of the field of wheat and straight into the city with Chell.

**A/N: What do you think?, should I continue?, leave a comment or like and if you can, give me your opinion, whether you like this or pretty much hate this. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
